lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Snowglow Wood
Snowglow Wood, alternatively known as Glowing Fir Wood, is a type of wood introduced during ROBLOX's "Winter Games 2017" Event. This wood is the only type of wood that the Snowglow Bin can process. Its purpose is converting it into Firewood, to help stay warm in this season, as the Winter Games pop-up tells. This is the only type of tree capable of being turned into firewood and planks. The tree has a neon yellow/gold outside. On the inside, it is a smooth yellow plastic texture. The leaves are yellow, are quite large when the tree has matured, and the leaves have a slate material to it rather than the usual Grass material. Snowglow logs glow (similarly to the Cavecrawler Wood), but the glowing attribute does not apply to the plank texture. The Snowglow trees growth pattern is very similar to the Cherry Trees Growth pattern. The planks are the same color as the box of the Wobblebobble, and Basic Hatchet (Boxed). Don't get fooled by the Basic Hatchet Box in the Wood R Us from players. This wood is relatively easy to obtain. The trees are located in the Taiga Biome, and can easily be cut with any axe (except for the Candy Cane Axe). Players don't have to bring dynamite to the Taiga Biome, as the entrance to the Taiga Biome has been temporarily opened for the event by the Taiga Scaffold to "block" any rocks produced by The Snow Cave. When a piece of Snowglow Wood is deposited and processed at the Winter Cabin, it converts it into a piece of "Firewood" that spawns at the top of the chimney and drops to the bottom. Firewood is a tiny log strip that emits fire particles and is not interactable (which means that Sawmills, Chop Saws, and Axes will have no effect on these) but can be moved using a log and dynamite. They never despawn, so in a public server that has been up for a while, there tend to be tons of Firewood located all over the floor of the cabin's interior and the cabin's porch from all the Snowglow wood processed on that server. There tends to be Firewood located all over the Main Biome as well because many players have tried bringing them to the Wood Dropoff for profit, but nothing happens. Firewood is not identical to the planks of the Snowglow Wood because, as said earlier, Firewood emits fire particles and the plank is just plain transparent yellow. A glitch occurs that if the cabin is already filled, there's a chance that with only one piece you can get the badge and the price of the log. Sometimes, when you drop off the Snowglow Wood at the Snowglow Bin, it will not process, and the meter will not move up. There is no known way to fix it yet. Occasionally, the Snowglow Wood will take several seconds to process once it touches the green glowing surface at the bottom. Like other wood, it is recommended to NOT place the planks on another plank, as it will cause it to glitch out. To prevent this, separate them at least half a unit away from each other. Category:Wood Category:Winter Games 2017 Category:Taiga Biome Category:Lacking Content Category:Neon